


The Pecking Order

by thewaywardqueen



Series: The Wolves In Their Sheep Clothing (OT6 + Hybrid + GTA) [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Homophobic Slurs, Hybrid AU, Multi, Padalickingood AU, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaywardqueen/pseuds/thewaywardqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About 70 years ago everyone grew animal features (theres no excuse) and since then there has been a natural hierarchy of animals, a new form of discrimination.<br/>(Basically Ray is being bullied and AH OT6 with Geoff POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pecking Order

Geoff Ramsey was a lucky man. Lucky because he had 5 amazing boyfriends who loved him and he loved in return.

He was also lucky because in a world of hybrids he was not the bottom of the food chain. He wasn’t at the top but hell anyone not at the bottom is lucky. As if the world wasn’t filled with enough discrimination another had to magically appear into society, and ‘magically appeared’ was a pretty accurate description of the event.

In 1989 suddenly animal features began appearing on humans without reason. Sure governments, reporters, and conspiracy theorists all had ideas but none of them were clean cut or actually made any scientific sense. And while world leaders battled out theories the majority of the worlds population believed it was either a spiritual or evolutionary way of telling the world who was strong and who was weak.

The Zoolians were at the top of this hierarchy, and as their obnoxious names gave away, they were the rarer, stronger, animals that used to occupy Safari’s and Zoo’s. Amongst this group was Jack, one of the sweetest people alive that just so happened to have lion features. Not that he wasn't scary in his own right but once you know the guy is more likely to give hugs than bruises he loses some ferocity.

_Geoff remembered when they met on the first day of freshman year, it was really the beginning of his life turning around. He had just moved from a small town in Alabama to the ever growing city of Austin and joined Hullum High purely because it was the closest to his home because he didn’t care enough to look at any others. Every minute before he entered the building he freaked himself out on how shitty it’d be without his old friends and ex-girlfriend. He had made a big deal about how the first step in the building would mean he was trapped. Except of course lifes only job was to prove him wrong and the second he put his foot into the school he went face first into a lion hybrid. Geoff was worried for a moment that he was going to be another zoolian douche but the guy apologised and acted really concerned. Once he reassured the lion-brid that yeah he can handle walking into a guy, the ginger smiled put out his hand and said “I’m Jack.” and the rest was history._

The Farmsters. Geoff himself belonged to this group, being a ram hybrid, and was very comfortable as much. The Farmsters were middlers who were never bullied but never idolised. Perfect for Geoff. Ryan, a bull hybrid, was not so happy with this position. To be fair he hated the whole thing, like Geoff, but he had different reasons for disliking it. He and Ryan wore their horns with pride and they sometimes enjoyed how people found them threatening, even though for the most part they only really used them to open cans.

_Geoff met Ryan in his the first week of classes when he walked into the Physical Science room and at the front of the class was an incredibly good looking bull hybrid staring down at his desk looking pissed off. He wasn’t just staring because he was handsome but because he was sitting alone without people sitting on either side of him or behind him. It phased him for a moment because the class wasn’t exactly empty so people had purposefully not sat next to him. He was going to walk to an empty seat near the back when he heard a zoolian mutter “Fuck, it’s another horn head” and Geoff stopped in his tracks by the words. There were a lot of ‘horn heads’ back in his old school and it had never been an issue, except one time a guy that moved there had called another student the same thing, saying that he was ‘just going to get hit by those things- these guys should really just be put away for safety.’ He remembered everyone telling that guy to shut up because well it was common to have horns there but looking around the room it was obvious that around here he was gonna hear that a lot if he didn’t try to stop it. So Geoff stopped, turned around, and sat at the front beside the bull, who had raised his bright blue eyes in confusion now, stuck out his hand and said “Hey, I’m Geoff.” and the boy gave him a half smile before taking his hand_

_“Ryan Haywood.”_

The Domestics and Wildlifes, the group was mostly invisible but they weren’t really hassled or bullied. His two lovable idiots, Michael and Gavin, were in this group and it never seemed to bother them. They were however fetishized often by elder Zoolians- especially bird and cat hybrids. Needless to say Geoff wasn’t looking forward to going to bars with them in the future unless somehow the majority of Zoolians stopped being asshats.

_Geoff would describe the first time he met Gavin and Michael as painful. He was on his way to lunch taking a shortcut around the outside of the building when he heard a loud squawk quickly followed by a body hitting into him and slamming into the ground. He’d hit his head hard enough that he was dizzy and the figure that had fallen on him looked so distorted they looked angelic. The angel fussed around him asking “Are you okay?” when a loud voice to his side muttered_

_“Holy shit, dude. You got him bad I think he needs the nurse.” He turned to the new voice with points on his head and a swishy tail, it was then that Geoff allegedly giggled and said ‘the little devil and angel’. Geoff was ready to argue about being moved when he was being lifted and carried to the sick room largely supported by wings and holy shit they must be strong. After an hour or so of him having ice held to his head and drinking water that was forced towards him his vision steadied and focussed on the two concerned boys in front of him, a bird-brid and a cat-brid looking cute with furrowed eyebrows and small frowns as they watched him._

_“Well, that was something.” He grinned and the boys quickly rushed to apologize but he quietened them with “You got me out of class- I should be thanking you. The name’s Geoff.” This time he didn’t give his hand as it was holding the ice pack to his face but the boys seemed to appreciate the gesture. The cat-brid smiled, now at ease_

_“I’m Michael and the dipshit that tried to kill you is Gavin.”_

And lastly there’s the Rodents. Sadly, Ray was considered to be apart of this group even though Rabbits were probably closer to Wildlife’s than Rodents. As long as there was some poor kid to be used as a punching bag who cared about the technicalities. Besides he stuck up for rodent friends enough to belong to the group.

_The first few times Geoff met Ray it was awkward. The boy barely spoke and when he did it was never directed at him. But that wasn’t a personal thing he didn’t really speak to Jack or Ryan either. Ray had been Michaels friend for a while and the cat-brid was eager for them all to meet him but it seemed Ray wasn’t all that happy to meet them. So for the first few meets he wouldn’t say he actually met Ray. No, he’d say he met Ray 2 weeks after being introduced to him when they both were bunking gym class. Geoff had an essay for the class after so he headed to the library to actually start the thing when he heard sniffing from an empty classroom. He hesitated before dunking his head into the dark room because apparently he was a giant softie and pausing when he saw dark brown rabbit ears drooping over a boy sitting on the ground, after all he and Ray weren’t exactly friends. He chewed on his lip as he contemplated making himself known when Ray turned to him with his red eyes and his expression dropped as he muttered “Oh, it’s you.” That was the turning factor for him as he stepped forward to sit beside him._

_“Yeah it’s me. Are you alright?” Ray looked at him wiping at his face with his sleeves and eyed him up._

_“Crappy as I look. Not like you care.”_

_Geoff stared at him hard then. “Why wouldn’t I care?”_

_“Because I’m a fucking rodent.” The words came out strangled and they struck Geoff deeply. To this day he still thinks the conversation following this was one of the most intense to this day._

_“I think we should start over. Hey, I’m Geoff and I’m only kind of an asshole.”_

_“Ray. Sort of an asshole too.” And it was the first time he’d ever seen the boy smile._

They identified the main culprits of Ray’s injuries Felix, Junior, and Roman. Each one of them a football-playing, Zoolian assholes. Everyday he saw one of his boyfriends get shoved into lockers and get mysterious bruises. It hurt them all to watch this happen to Ray, but god was that kid stubborn. Anytime one of them try to do something the rabbit hybrid told them to forget it.

And they were happy to respect his wishes.

That was until they found Ray beaten, bruised and shoved into a dog cage.

"Ray?" He turned to look at them with the word 'pest' drawn on his forehead. Something inside him broke ready to kill whatever fucker had done this to him. They burst open the stupid cage door and helped their boyfriend out of it.

"Are you alright, Ray?" Gavin asked, attempting to rub off the writing.

"I'm fine, guys." The New-Yorkian croaked.

"Ray... please let us do something." Jack pleaded. The boy was silent for a moment looking at his feet and sighed.

"Fuck it. Let's get these assholes." There was a dangerous glint in his eye and oh boy did it fill his boys with sadistic glee.

\-----

Ryan played for the football team, for whatever reason. It made his schedule way too busy and meant he was away from Geoff and the others frequently. But then again they did love seeing him in his gear and it was kinda cool to cheer him on. For that moment though it meant the blonde roughly knew the fuckers schedules, so that the six of them could corner the trio after they had gym practise.

Ryan and Gavin moved first grabbing Junior. Rye held the boy up by his neck as if he were a twig while the brit spread his large appendages to block his movement. The rest of them jumped into the scuffle which ended up with himself and Michael shoving Felix into the wall, as Jack pushed his forearm into Roman’s neck with Ray smirked at the now defenceless guys.

"So kids, Ray let you have your fun. But that's it now." Geoff sung as if he was talking to children and he knew that tone could terrify grown men not just overgrown teenagers. "The next time we see you guys with an inch of our boy we won't be afraid to give you a little... re-education."

Felix struggled in his arms, fighting the elders grip before huffing "Alright, fine, we'll leave your rodent fag alone."

"Do you know what, I think he wants a taster session, Geoff." The bull hybrids voice was malicious and wow okay that was hotter than it should have been.

"I think you're right, Ryan. Lets teach them a lesson then."

There was nothing particularly chivalrous in the way they tore into them but fuck it was satisfying. Fist after fist flew into Felix, Michael’s ears were pinned down to his head as he hit fiercely. Geoff himself savagely hit without restraint feeling bones crunch and skin squirm under his knuckles. His own hands began to redden with some areas letting the skin split but the pure adrenaline coursing through him let him block it out with ease.

He had no idea what the hell Ryan and Gav were doing but they were laughing, Junior looked like he was crying, and okay those two were actually awesomely creepy when they wanted to be. Jack’s victim was more scratched than bruised but it looked like it really fucking hurt. He spared a look to Ray who was standing away from the violence un-cowering with a smug emptiness to his expression like he was in control. Geoff briefly wondered if that should worry him rather than make him proud. The dicks crumpled like paper onto the floor looking disgustingly beat and maybe if he had an inch of empathy for the douchebags he would have felt bad for the amount of injuries they had sustained.  **  
**

Ray walked up to them slowly and spat at the ground beside their heads. “You don’t touch me again unless you want your fluffy little ears ripped out, capiche?” They nodded, scrunching theirs faces in pain. “Great. Now shoo!” He didn’t raise his voice or take a step closer but the three boys jumped up, as lively as kids who got the shit beaten out of them could, and scurried out. There was a moment where they all stood breathing heavily at their actions. Gavin was the first to react moving over to Ray and curling his wings around the smaller boy.

“How you feeling, Ray?”

“Fucking great. I mean I’m also kinda terrified too but that felt great.” He half-laughed scratching the back of his neck.

"So uh... That was.." Jack started.

"Fucking hot?" Michael supplied. "Like seriously I'm pretty sure I've never been more attracted to everyone." Their reddened faces seemed to nod in agreement.

“I was going to say intense but I guess that works too.” Jack chuckled darkly.

“Well, this won’t be the last time something like this will happen.” Ryan mused defeatedly. He was right though, there were 6 of them together all from different classes. There was no way that this would be their last fight.

“Next time I won’t wait so long to stop you guys.” Ray smiled.

Geoff turned to him, cocked his eyebrow, and grinned. “Next time maybe you’ll join in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Depending on the responses I may make a sequel work based of this where they're adults that's Psychoteeth.
> 
> Also it's likely I go back and change this at some point.


End file.
